The invention relates to a method of depositing doped polycrystalline silicon, hereinafter referred to as polysilicon, at low temperature.
Thin doped polysilicon films are typically deposited at temperatures between 540 and 625 degrees C. by low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD.) Alternatively, an amorphous silicon film can be deposited at lower temperatures with dopants, then annealed after deposition at temperatures of 550 degrees C. or greater to crystallize the silicon and activate the dopants. In general, as deposition temperature drops, the deposition rate and quality of doped polysilicon films decreases.
The temperatures required to create doped polysilicon films using conventional methods are incompatible with other processes and materials that may be desirable. For example, aluminum metallization withstands a maximum practical fabrication temperature of only 475 degrees C. for semiconductor processing.
Ishihara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,602, “Deposition of Polycrystal Si Film,” discloses a method to deposit a doped polysilicon film at temperatures below 500 degrees C. This method introduces a source gas like SiH4 and a dopant gas such as BCl3, PH3, or Al(CH3)3. The two gases are flowed at different times, without overlapping. Hydrogen plasma is then used to anneal the film. The process is repeated until a film of the desired thickness is produced.
While this method claims to produce doped polysilicon at temperatures below 500 degrees C., it has disadvantages. Repeatedly introducing the source and dopant gases at different times and annealing with hydrogen plasma involves significant process complexity and requires specialized equipment. Further, alternately introducing the silicon and dopant source gases may result in dopant nonuniformities throughout the film.
There is a need, therefore, to create high-quality doped polysilicon films at temperatures less than those used in conventional processes and that do not require a subsequent high temperature anneal. It would be preferable if complex deposition cycles and specialized equipment are not required.